


Wincest & You

by Darnia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnia/pseuds/Darnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short PWP featuring the Winchester brothers and you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wincest & You

**Author's Note:**

> (Unfortunately for some, this only works if the reader has female parts...)

You're not sure who starts it, and you soon lose yourself in the swirl of sensations. Dean yanking Sam's head back by his hair to bite and suck at his throat. You pulling Dean's shirt over his head to lick at his nipples. Sam impatiently slipping your jeans off to trail kisses down your stomach. Dean slipping his hand inside Sam's pants, causing Sam to groan and beg. You climbing up Sam to wrap your legs around his waist, rubbing up against his erection as Dean rubs his against your ass.  
  
Soon the three of you are on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Sam lovingly kisses Dean while you lay a path of hickeys across his chest and down his hipbones. Dean presses you back and they each take possession of a nipple, worshipping them until you beg for more. Sam grabs your hips and slides you to the edge of the bed, kneeling on the carpet and licking you open, your legs thrown over his shoulders. Dean kneels at your head, nibbling at your lips, your ears, your neck, your nipples – anything he can get his hands and mouth on while his eyes are riveted by what Sam is doing to your clit.  
  
Dean encourages you in a husky murmur, “what a good girl you are. Do you like what Sammy's doing to you? Are you getting nice and wet for him? Are you ready for him?” You're beyond words, whining and nodding. You start to thrash, and Dean grabs your wrists, pinning them to the sheets. “Ah ah sweetheart, keep still,” he orders you, breath warm on your ear. He gets off the bed and drags your head and shoulders to one side so that you're lying diagonally with your head hanging off the side of the bed. Sam stands up and slides into you in one smooth thrust, groaning at the feel of you surrounding him.  
  
“So good,” he murmurs, running his big hands all over your body. Dean tilts your head back and slides his cock into your mouth, fucking into you with long, smooth strokes. Sam slips his hands under your ass and lifts you slightly, getting a better angle that makes your eyes squeeze shut and your toes start to curl as Dean flicks your nipples with rough, callused thumbs. You hear a noise and open your eyes to see Sam and Dean exchanging a frantic, messy kiss over your head.  
  
You're not sure who started all this, but you know that's what ends you, as you come with a helpless moan around Dean's still-pumping cock as you clench Sam's dick with your inner muscles. As you're coming down off the first orgasm, you think this is the hottest thing you've ever felt. Then, you hear unmistakable twin moans, and feel the warmth of Sam's orgasm, tasting the salt of Dean's.  
  
 _This_ is the hottest thing you've ever felt.


End file.
